


Can't help falling in love

by AngelicAssbutt



Series: James Wesley shorts [1]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gender-neutral Reader, Mentions of Wilson Fisk, Other, mentions of the ranskahov brothers, soft james wesley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22972573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicAssbutt/pseuds/AngelicAssbutt
Summary: Reader has had a rough couple of weeks but a nice surprise is waiting for them at home.The title song is 'Can't help falling in love' by Elvis
Relationships: James Wesley/Reader
Series: James Wesley shorts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663975
Kudos: 6





	Can't help falling in love

Working as one of Fisk’s hitmen was indeed challenging some days. This week had been hell, with the masked maniac running around disturbing business and since the Ranskahov brothers didn’t seem to be doing a very good job of stopping him, you had been ordered to do so. 

For two weeks you had been trying to get rid of him, two fucking weeks. But for a guy who goes around punching bad guys every night, he sure is hard to find. You had to change strategy and was going to the russians for help, maybe if you worked together you could find him. 

Your employer was displeased with your constant failure and boy did he express it, and tonight was no different. You were growing tired of the emotional outbreaks he got but since he was your boss you couldn’t really say anything. 

You came home bruised and battered with no energy left, just wanting to take a shower and go to sleep. As you walked into the small apartment you heard a noise from the kitchen, gripping your gun from the holster you walked slowly further in and around the corner pointing the gun at the intruder. 

“Y/N, would you please not point your gun at me?” Your boyfriend James said as he turned around and walked up to greet you with his signature smirk. You lowered your gun with a sigh and collapsed on the couch after giving him a small kiss on the cheek.

You two had been seeing each other in secret for three months now and you would do anything for the man, as he would for you (you’d like to think at least). 

“Rough evening?” He was standing with his back against you making you a sandwich. 

You nodded and hummed. He knew that you had been hunting the masked man for two weeks with no success. You had barely had any time to see each other this week because of the busy schedules.

While you were munching on the last bit of the sandwich he made you he walked away to the bathroom, you could hear the shower turn on and he came back out again and took your hand to lead you into the bathroom. 

He helped you get undressed slowly, kissing and caressing all the scars and bruises on your body, murmuring sweet nothings onto your skin before undressed himself and getting in the shower with you. 

Standing with your back against his torso you felt his arms move around you getting the shower sponge and gently washing your body. He washed off the dried blood and you could feel your muscles relaxing at his touch. His hand reached out and grabbed the shampoo, putting some in his hand and massaging it in your hair. While doing so he made sure to kiss every inch of your neck and shoulders. When he was done he took the showerhead and carefully washed the shampoo out of your hair. 

He helped you out of the shower, making sure you didn’t slip on the wet floor and wrapped you in a big towel. He sat you down on the toilet as he quickly dried himself off. You looked at him mesmerized, you couldn’t believe you’d been so lucky to gain his attention in the first place but to share these intimate moments with him was baffling to you. 

When he was done and had put on a pair of boxers he turned his attention back to you. He took another towel and started to pat down your legs and arms, then he stood you up and helped you dry your back and front. Making you shiver as he made sure to gently trace a finger after the towel and touch every part of your skin. 

When you were dried and wrapped in a fluffy towel he disappeared into your bedroom. You walked after finding him at your closet picking out a pair of boxer shorts and a top for you to wear. You put them on and go to blow dry your hair quickly. 

Hurrying back to bed you crawled down under the covers together with James. 

He nuzzled his face into your neck and put his arms around you while lightly humming a tune but you couldn’t quite put your finger on which song it was. Kissing the back of your neck and dragging his hand up and down the sides of your body, slightly dragging your shirt up with him. 

“Mmh..” You sighed contently. “What song is that?” Your voice laced with sleep. 

“Can’t help falling in love.” He paused to kiss your cheek. “Cause at this point I just can’t stop myself from falling for you.”

You think you hear a faint ‘I love you’ as you drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
